Secret Sins Deadly Desires
by Alexandria J
Summary: You guys I know you'll like it. Help is accepted. Anyways, here goes..She didn’t scream, but tried to look over his shoulder to see the car. When he checked her for injuries, he found not only was she cute, she was beautiful. This is chapter 1..chpt 2 tmr


Hey this is my first fix

Driving along the freezing streets of his hometown, Officer Riley came to an abrupt halt. He had seen his share of dead bodies, especially dead bodies piled up high in a car wreck. Seven cars all piled high on top of each other, one flipped over, and doors that couldn't be opened, blocked traffic.

The Honda civic that caused the initial crash had gone out of control; in peak rush hour (traffic), and skidded over ice. The accident had only happened less than 10 minutes ago, and traffic was already jammed in all directions.

"This is going to be one hell of a Friday night."- The officer mumbled.

While making his way to give some assistance to his co-workers, the stench of blood, smashed glass, and burning rubber engulfed him. Riley hunched deeper into his jacket, realizing that it was cold enough to freeze your balls off.

Firefighters were pulling three teenagers from the back of an old station wagon. The teenage driver hadn't been so lucky. He was lying on the sidewalk, dead. Riley continued walking. You didn't stick it out in this business on a queasy stomach, but an accident like this made even a tough cop feel sick.

He finally reached the last car in the chain of smashed vehicles, a late model jeep. The driver, a man around 40 was obviously dead. His whole body was between the steering wheel. Fire fighters were frantically trying to remove the passenger, a woman, from the car. It was a hard task, because they had to try not to tear her flesh on broken glass or twisted metal. She was breathing, just barely, but her head had gone through the windshield. One side of her face was torn open, her eye gone. The couple looked Asian, maybe Chinese.

"The government passes laws for people to where seatbelts while driving, but do they listen, no…." riley was saying out loud.

The woman being pried out of the car darted her eye around as if she was looking for something. Then, she stopped breathing.

Even though the woman was dead, the firefighters didn't give up on her. Riley decided he'd had enough. He walked to the back of the jeep and saw that it was crumpled and twisted beyond recognition.

"Poor Chinese people" he thought, "well at least they don't have to worry about making more car payments." Death had its advantages.

Riley was just about to walk up the road to the front of the line, when he spotted something sticking out from under the rear of the jeep.

"Now what have we here?"- He asked bending down to get a closer look. He was reaching for the "thing" when it moved back.

"What the hell?!! He screamed almost hitting his head. He regained his composure and realized that it was a tiny foot wearing a snow boot. It was a child, wedged up close to the tire, not only alive, but conscious, with no visible signs of injury.

The kid looked scared half to death. "Hello," he coughed to clear his throat. "My name is Reed Riley (couldn't think of a better name). Can you tell me your name?"

The child only stared back at him. He thought it was a girl, but he wasn't quite sure because it was bundled in a snowsuit.

"_Jesus," he thought, 'the lady with the eye hanging on her cheek must be the kid's mother." _

"It's kind of scary under the car. If you'd come out, I could check to see if you're hurt. Maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable." He was certain she understood, but she didn't move or respond. How the hell did she get under there anyway?

"I'm a policeman, I help kids who get hurt or lost."

The snowsuit padded her body pretty well so he reached and slid her gently along the ground until he could pick her up. She didn't scream, but tried to look over his shoulder to see the car. When he checked her for injuries, he found not only was she cute, she was beautiful.

Finally, I wrote this thing from 06/15 but only got to post it now. I know all you lazy bums don't like to review, but I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
